hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2072 Atlantic hurricane season
The ''2072 Atlantic hurricane season ''was a relatively active season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2072 till:01/01/2073 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2072 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/02/2072 till:07/02/2072 color:TS text:Alex from:15/05/2072 till:22/05/2072 color:C1 text:Bonnie from:27/05/2072 till:01/06/2072 color:TS text:Colin from:03/06/2072 till:10/06/2072 color:C3 text:Danielle from:07/06/2072 till:09/06/2072 color:TD text:Five from:14/06/2072 till:19/06/2072 color:TS text:Earl barset:break from:18/06/2072 till:30/06/2072 color:C3 text:Fiona from:28/06/2072 till:13/07/2072 color:C5 text:Gaston from:01/07/2072 till:08/07/2072 color:C1 text:Hermine from:07/07/2072 till:13/07/2072 color:C1 text:Ian from:10/07/2072 till:31/07/2072 color:C5 text:Julia from:16/07/2072 till:21/07/2072 color:TS text:Karl barset:break from:22/07/2072 till:25/07/2072 color:TS text:Lisa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2072 till:01/03/2072 text:February from:01/03/2072 till:01/04/2072 text:March from:01/04/2072 till:01/05/2072 text:April from:01/05/2072 till:01/06/2072 text:May from:01/06/2072 till:01/07/2072 text:June from:01/07/2072 till:01/08/2072 text:July from:01/08/2072 till:01/09/2072 text:August from:01/09/2072 till:01/10/2072 text:September from:01/10/2072 till:01/11/2072 text:October from:01/11/2072 till:01/12/2072 text:November from:01/12/2072 till:01/01/2073 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Storm Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Records Record #1: The Amount of storms before July set record for most Atlantic storms before august. Record #2: While Alex wasn't the earliest forming tropical cyclone, it was stronger and more tropical which broke a record for earliest Fully-Tropical Cyclone since Subtropical Storm One in 1978. Record #3: Gaston was one of the strongest July Hurricanes one Record, topping 175 mph (280 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 900 milibars. Record #4: Julia broke the record for not only strong July Atlantic hurricane ever recorded but was also strongest hurricane ever recorded anywhere period. Winds topping 200 mph (325 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 869 milibars. Dropping 1 bar lower than even 1979's Typhoon Tip, with was 870. Record #5: Tropical Storm Karl broke the record for first landfall as a Fully Tropical Cyclone in Iceland, Making landfall at its peak intensity. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. 2072 was active in these terms; with an ACE total of 260. Tropical Depressions and Subtropical storms are not included in season totals, So the first several advisories on Tropical Storm Colin when it was Subtropical are excluded. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2010 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2072 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Intense Storms Category:Unusual storms Category:Hurricane Seasons